Sonic the Hedgehog vs. X
'' Sonic vs Mega Man but with a twist '' Collage 2019-05-16 21 08 50~3.jpg 'Description ' Season 1 Episode 1 which blue icon will take the win in this battle to the death 'Interlude' Caroline: Sonic vs Mega Man is a classic match many people debate over even to this day Just Some Minor: But what about the Mega Man that came out during the 16 bit era like Sonic Caroline: Well technically the classic Mega Man had a 16 bit ga- Collage 2019-04-11 21_57_03~2.jpg Just Some Minor: Shush, Sonic the fastest thing alive ' Collage 2019-04-11 21_54_59~2.jpg Caroline: And X the successor to the original Mega Man '''Just Some Minor: I'm Just Some Minor and she's Caroline ' Caroline: And It's Our Job To Analyze Their Weapons Armor And Skills To Find Out Who Would Win A Death Battle '''Sonic ''Speeds His Way Into Death Battle '' '' '' Caroline: Doctor Eggman was a man of many things but a peace was not one of them Just Some Minor: Yeah even though his moustache is really freaking awesome he loses points in my book Caroline: Why's that? Just Some Minor: Well it's because he puts animal's into robot suits and that's terrible Caroline: Sure Anyways no matter who many times he tried he couldn't do it, thanks to a certin blue hedgehog Just Some Minor: His name is Sonic ' ' 'Background ' Name: Sonic Height: 3' 3 Weight: 77 lbs Age: 16 or so ''' '''Occupation: Freedom Fighter, The Fastest Thing Alive Yes He Is Always Naked Caroline: Despite his cocky attitude Sonic is a well hearted being willing to risk his own life for the sake of others Just Some Minor: Yeah that's kinda his deal due to being well a freedom fighter Caroline: Well he is more or less, but he's more than just that Just Some Minor: I'll say he has superhuman strength, durability and of course his iconic speed Caroline: Now obviously he's got plenty power up's to help him in battle but that's for later Just Some Minor: Anyways he's always prepared for a fight Caroline: Well you're not wrong especially with his abilities 'Abilities ' Spindash: Sonic's Most Iconic Ability Which Allows Him To Rip Through Metal And Just About Anything ' '''Double Jump: Pretty Self Explanatory ' 'Super Strength: Again Pretty Self Explanatory ' 'Superhuman Durability: Once Again Pretty Self Explanatory ' '''Super Speed: Well He Is The Fastest Thing Alive Isn't He? Light Speed Dash: With Dashing Speed (get it?) Allows Him To Go At The Speed Of Light ' '''Homing Attack: Homes Onto Enimes Then Attacks ' 'Super Peel-Out: Takes Awhile To Charge Then Almost Instantly Breaks The Sound Barrier ' ' Figure 8: Allows Him To Run Even Faster ' 'Blue Tornado: Self Explanatory ' Caroline: With techniques like his iconic Spin Dash and Homing Attack more than allows him to rip through armies without to much trouble '''Just Some Minor: No question plus on the rare occasion he does get hit don't worry his superhuman durability is enough and when he wants to get in close his superhuman strength and h2h combat skills should be more than enough to get the job done Caroline: Now Sonic becomes much more powerful with equipment and arsenal 'Equipment/Arsenal ' Shields: Has Multiple Which Includes Fire, Thunder, Aqua And Normal Most Of Which Are Self Explanatory Wisps: There's Alot So I Really Don't Wanna Type All Of Them Chaos Emeralds: Allows Sonic To Teleport And Stop Time Excalibur: A Sword Sonic Used During The Event's Of Sonic And The Black Knight ''' '''Just Some Minor: While he doesn't have as much weapons as his abilities the few he does have pack an absolute punch Caroline: But it's no question that Sonic is at his strongest with his Super Form 'Super Sonic ' Vastly Increases Sonic's Stats ''' '''Becomes Nearly Invulnerable Has Access To Unlimited Flight ''' '''Has Several New Attacks ' -Super Sonic Boost' ' -Arrow Of Light' Also Has Energy Projection Runs On A Supply Of Rings Just Some Minor: Damn! This form is isane, not only does he become nearly invincible he can also stop time and increases his stats Caroline: Well the time stopping thing is up for debate most of what you said is mostly correct and it's no wonder Sonic has done many impressive thing's 'Feats' Defeats Eggman, almost all the time Keeps up with Shadow, Knuckles, Infinite, and many others Has defeated many threats to the world For a short time outran a man-made black hole Participates in the olympics ''' '''Survives hits from giant mech's Constantly fights with Metal Sonic Survives atmospheric re-entry ''' '''Fast enough to catch a Cyan Wisp Caroline: Sonic is fast enough to keep up with a Cyan Wisp, this Wisp is actually considered a laser. Lasers generally move at light speed so Sonic claiming he's as fast as light actually makes sense Just: Some Minor: But Sonic is more than just a speed demon he's really strong to, after all he can keep trade physical blows with Knuckles who can casually punch EXPLOSIONS, not only that he can also keep up with Shadow and Metal Sonic both with equal if not greater strength than Sonic himself ''' Caroline: He can also take alot of punishment taking hits from said opponents and from massive robots that would one-shot any normal hedgehog, and that's increased by his Super Form '''Just Some Minor: Dang can anything stop this guy? Caroline: Well even Sonic has trouble keeping up sometimes 'Weaknesses ' Lacks Long Ranged Weaponry ' '''Sometimes A Little To Cocky ' '''Some Charecters Like Infinite And Shadow Have Beaten Sonic In The Past Speed Has Its Limits ' '''Has An Fear Of Water So Inconsistent He Gives Jason A Run For His Money ' '''Super Form Has A Specific Time Limit Super Form Has Shown To Flinch And Even Occasionally Take Damage ''' '''Sonic OC's Sonic Fanfiction ''' '''Just Some Minor: I guess you're right I mean his cocky attitude does couse him to underestimate his opponent Caroline: And even though he claims to be the fastest others like his rivals have proven that they can keep up with him and also his Super Form has a set time limit and has been flinched and even damaged Just Some Minor: Still even when odds are against him Sonic will all ways find a way to win and with determination he's done some really amazing thing's ' Caroline: He isn't known as fastest thing alive for nothing 417.gif ''Sonic: No copy-right in the universe is going to stop me! '''X ''Slashes Onto Death Battle '' Caroline:We all know the story of Mega Man and how he's supposely doctor Light's greatest creation Just Some Minor: For the time maybe but that would later go to the next model Mega Man X Caroline: Well he's japanese name is Rock Ma- Just Some Minor: Shush ' ' 'Background ' Name: Mega Man X Weight: 125.4 lbs The Finale And Best Creation Of Doctor Light Technically The "Father" Of All Reploids One Of The Best Maverick Hunters For Some Reason Weighs Less Than The Original Mega Man ' Caroline: Sheesh, anyways Mega Man is definitely an X-factor for the Mavericks '''Just Some Minor: Okay firstly that joke was terrible ' Caroline: What jok- 'Just Some Minor: And secondly if don't get the Maverick thing here's how it goes, you see when X was built Doctor Light had put X in a capsule in order to run a morality rate for over 100 years when some science guy named Doctor Cain found him, but despite having little experience with robots he decided to make a few called Reploids, but shocker shocker they didn't have morality tests so some turned Maverick, then he made a bald green one that fought a red robot made by Wily that got their personalities change, X felt ashamed and then bagan hunting Mavericks and the rest is history ' Caroline: Well that's one way to put it, anyways enough of his backstory let's move on th his weaponry 'Weaponry ' 'X Buster: X's Main Weapon Of Choice That Can Be Charged, Charge Special Weapons And Can Be Duel Welded ' '''Z-Saber: Occasionally Used When He Needs To Get In Close Just Some Minor: You know Caroline I know i'm not an expert on weapons, But X is surely lacking many weapons in comparison to the original Mega Man ''' Caroline: Well here's the thing those are in the category of "special weapons" '''Just Some Minor: Oh I get it Caroline: Speaking of special weapons 'Special Weapons' Projectiles: Shot Gun Ice, Explosion, Magnet Mine, Sonic Slasher, Crystal Hunter, Spining Blade And Much More Ground: Rolling Shield, Ground Hunter, Goo Shaver, Acid Burst, Spin Wheel And Way More Beam: Fire Wave, Aiming Laser, Firefly Laser, Splash Laser (There's probably alot more but i'm lazy so...) Homing: Homing Torpedo, Parasitic Bomb, Sniper Missle, Wind Cutter, Shadow Runner Area: Metal Anchor, Ray Arrow, Green Spinner, Tri-Thunder, Meteor Rain, etc Shield: Boomerang Cutter, Crystal Wall, Silk Shot, Frost Tower, Gaea Shield, Alot More Other: Speed Burner, Volt Tornado, Lighting Web, Soul Body, Magnet Mine, Tornado Fang, Syorm Tornado, Alot Of Other Thing's Street Fighter: Hadoken, Shoryuken/Rising Fire Other: Black Hole ''' '''Just Some Minor: Damn is this all of X's arsenal because if it is then he really does give Dante a run for his money Caroline: Well this isn't all of his weaponry but it still is a hefty amount, and speaking of hefty let's talk about his abilities 'Abilities ' Super Human Strength Super Human Speed ''' '''Super Human Durability (All 3 Are Pretty Self-Explanatory) Dash: Allows Him To Well Dash Super Human Eyesight And Hearing: Both Are Self-Explanatory ''' '''Jumping: He's Allowed To Jump Really High Wall Jump: Allows Him To Jump Off Wall's ' '''Solar Absorption: Allows Him To Absorb Sunlight ' 'Resistance To Time Stopping ' '''Just Some Minor: Well apart from the staples like strength, speed and durability, he has the ability to absorb sunlight which is weird but ok, he also has the ability to jump really high and even wall jump Caroline: Combine his abilities with his weapons it's no wonder X has accomplished many thing's but that gets boosted even higher thanks to the Ultimate Armor 'Ultimate Armor ' Is A Combination Of 4 Upgrade Parts Found Inside Doctor Light Capsules ' Leg Part: Allows For Hovering And An Air Dash' ' Body: Halves All Damage ' ' Head: Gives Him A 50% Increase Of Special Weapon Capacity ' Nova Strike ' Basically It's A Invincible Tackle' Just Some Minor: Dang this robot guy is insane Caroline: That's putting gently, and it's no supprise his feats backup his ranking 'Feats' Dodges Lasers One Of The Best Maverick Hunters Is On Par With Zero Defeated Sigma On Many Occasions ''' '''Beat The General Bulit To Be Superior Than The Original Mega Man ' '''Just Some Minor: Yeah like the time he dodged lasers, defeated Sigma, fought on par with Zero and was one of the founding Maverick Hunters for his time dang this guy sounds invincible ' Caroline: Well like most robots and cyborgs he definitely isn't perfect 'Weaknesses ' 'Kinda A Pacifist ' '''Weapons Can Run Out Of Ammo Apart From The Z Saber And Shoryuken Has No Close Ranged Weaponry The 2nd Half Of The X Game's ' '''violence ' 'Just Some Minor: Yeah he does kinda rely on sunlight and he is kinda a pacifist also his weaponry has problem known as ammo because he has a limit to his weapons ' Caroline: Speaking of pacifism this has sometimes made him do stuff like retire '''Just Some Minor: Still even when he's at the worst situations he still manages to pull through, I mean after all he has a legacy to keep up ' a96ceb323daa194ecbec811e7dd9675a.gif ' X: That's right... It's begun again... How long must this war go on? 'Intermission ' Caroline: All right the combatants are set let's this debate once and for all Just Some Minor: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE ' ' Collage 2019-04-28 19 27 45~2.jpg ' 'Fight Location: Green Hill Zone '' '' It was a bright day in the land of the Green Hill Zone there was nothing really going on until A noise reconizable to all, speeding by was none other than Sonic The Hedgehog 'running along with no problem what so ever until he conveniently bumped his head on something, standing up while rubbing his head while looking at what he hit his head. When he got back to his his feet and saw what hit him he was a bit surprised, what looked like a flat screen tv was actually a monitor now naturally something like that would raise a few eyebrows but when Sonic realized what it was he slightly squinted his eyes until the monitor turned on '''HAHAHA hello Sonic '''said a chubby man wearing glasses, a rather large moustache and bald head. Who was this you may ask well it was none other than '''Doctor Eggman. Eggman: I hope you don't miss me to much. ' Sonic: Yeah yeah I get it you're gonna try and take over the planet and i'll have to stop you and it's going to end and it'll happen again and again. 'Eggman: No no Sonic I decided to be nice and give you a challenge. '''Sonic raised his eyebrow. '''Eggman: Oh Sonic i've made a robot to test your abilities, after all you should get exercise. '''Sonic: Ok Egghead i'm listening. '''Eggman: Don't worry my blue nemesis you'll know when you se him HAHAHA. ' Suddenly the monitor turned off, Sonic stood there while thinking to himself, Sonic: Hmmm if Egghead is right well then i'll have to take him down. Sonic then began running again hopeing to find this robotic foe ''Location Somewhere Else On Green Hill Zone'' Along side the other half of Green Hill Zone nothing was really going on until What sounded like a weird teleport actually was teleportation by none other than 'Mega Man X, '''who was out here looking around the area after he had been sent their around the same time when his partner '''Zero '''told him about a Black Jackal and what seemed like a Robot Hedgehog he fought before leaving to his mission. Looking around X didn't see anything unusual until he herd something faint in the distance, turning around he saw nothing until he felt something that went past him going so fast that he began spinning around DQw5.gif ''(Basically This) When X stopped spinning he saw what had caused his slight dizziness a blue anthro hedgehog. When X saw him he didn't do anything both where just standing there unril Sonic broke the ice, Sonic: So if Egghead is right you shoud be that robot he made to try and stop me. X was slightly confused at this he never heard of a person named 'Egghead' and was never told to stop any hedgehog like creature. X: I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong gu- but before he could finish his sentence Sonic interrupted him, Sonic: Look i've been told that story loads of times you ain't gonna fool me X: Wait but I do-, but once again X was interrupted, this time by a Spin Dash. When X got up he glared at Sonic for a moment before sighing to himsel X: You're not going to back down are you? Sonic: Nope and besides if Eggman is right then you should be some good practice, Sonic replied before getting into a fighting position, X sighed once again knowing that today was not going to be a good day Collage 2019-04-11 23_07_15~2.jpg Almost immediately Sonic dashed tawords X a speeds faster than sound as he planned to ram into the blue robot however X was able to dodge Sonic's attack, however when X moved away Sonic actually turned around and hit X in the back which managed to stagger the robot for a bit. While he was doing that Sonic then proceeded to charge a punch, however just before he could hit X shoot of a ball of sunlight from his buster, which nearly hit Sonic When the Blue Blur got back to his feet he was hit directly by a charge shot '''K.O! 'Results' 'Trivia' ' Collage 2019-04-11 22_46_30~2.jpg ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:JustSomeMinor